Fly: You're My Wind
Fly: You're My Wind (Fly〜君という風〜, Fly ~Kimi to iu Kaze~) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé et arrangé par Kazuaki Yamashita, écrit par Kelly, et est interprété par Inori Minase, avec des chœurs de Chifuyu Kubota. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる :ありったけの気持ちを伝えよう :本当に 本当に ありがとう :広い空に憧れてた 幼かったあの頃は :翼広げて羽ばたける今日を 想像もできなかった :君という風と逢い 私、強くなれた :虹色のステージ 太陽のスポットライト :とても輝いていて :空高くFly 君がいれば 夢も夢じゃなくなる :ありきたりな 言葉でも正直な :この気持ち この気持ち 受け止めて :空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる :ありったけの気持ちを伝えよう :本当に 本当に ありがとう :Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう :ずっと一緒に Romaji :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka wo oshi teru :Arittake no kimochi wo tsutaeyou :Hontō ni hontō ni arigatō :Hiroi sora ni akogare teta osanakatta anogoro wa :Hane hirogete habatakeru kyō wo sōzō mo dekinakatta :Kimi to iu kaze to ai watashi, tsuyokunareta :Nijiiro no sutēji taiyō no supottoraito :Totemo kagayaite ite :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga ireba yume mo yume janaku naru :Arikitari na kotoba demo shōjiki na :Kono kimochi kono kimochi uketomete :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka wo oshi teru :Arittake no kimochi wo tsutaeyou :Hontō ni hontō ni arigatō :Blowin' in the wind tsugi no sekai e ikou :Zutto issho ni Traduction anglaise (officielle) :I'm flying in the sky, I'm soaring in the blue I know I'm only here because of you :The feelings in my heart, I'll show them to you one by one :So I'm thanking you, I'm thanking you, for all that you've done :When I was just a kid, I'd look up at the sky and wish that one day I could feel that free :I never thought one day that I'd be flying like this with wings spread wide and all the world around me :With you in my life, your wind beneath my wings, suddenly I'm 10 times as strong :I'm on a rainbow stage, the sun's my spotlight :And it's shining so bright for my song! :I'm flying in the sky, I'm soaring in the blue I can do anything when I'm with you :I may not have the words — I've never been good with that stuff :But I've got my love, you've got my love, I hope that's enough :I'm flying in the sky, I'm soaring in the blue I know I'm only here because of you :The feelings in my heart, I'll show them to you one by one :So I'm thanking you, I'm thanking you, for all that you've done :(Blowin' in the wind to the new world) :(With you forever) Traduction française (officielle) :Je vole dans le ciel, je m'élance dans l'azur, si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi :Les sentiments qui habitent mon cœur, je te les dévoilerai un à un :Donc merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait :Quand je n'étais qu'une enfant, je levais les yeux vers le ciel, dans l'espoir qu'un jour je sentirais cette sensation de liberté :Je ne pensais pas parcourir un jour les cieux, avec mes ailes déployées et le monde tournant autour de moi :Avec toi dans ma vie, tel le vent qui soulève mes ailes, tout à coup, je me sens si forte :Je suis sur une scène faite d'arcs-en-ciel, le soleil est mon projecteur :Il brille de mille feux pour ma chanson ! :Je vole dans le ciel, je m'élance dans l'azur, à tes côtés rien ne m'est impossible :Je n'ai peut-être pas les mots pour l'exprimer, je n'ai jamais su y faire, avec ce genre de choses :Mais j'ai mon amour, tu as mon amour, j'espère que ça suffira :Je vole dans le ciel, je m'élance dans l'azur, si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi :Les sentiments qui habitent mon cœur, je te les dévoilerai un à un :Donc merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait :(Blowin' in the wind vers un autre monde) :(À jamais avec toi) Full Ver. Kanji :空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる :ありったけの気持ちを伝えよう :本当に 本当に ありがとう :広い空に憧れてた 幼かったあの頃は :翼広げて羽ばたける今日を 想像もできなかった :君という風と逢い 私、強くなれた :虹色のステージ 太陽のスポットライト :とても輝いていて :空高くFly 君がいれば 夢も夢じゃなくなる :ありきたりな 言葉でも正直な :この気持ち この気持ち 受け止めて :空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる :ありったけの気持ちを伝えよう :本当に 本当に ありがとう :長い様で短い様な 不思議な時間を重ねて :宝物は目に見えるものが 全てじゃないと知ったよ :目を閉じて深呼吸 君の声がしてる :涙なんて乾くくらい :とても 温かくて :空高くFly 君がくれた 数えきれない奇跡は :褪せることない これからも永遠に :この胸に この胸に 抱きしめて :空高くFly 君がフワリ この心を撫でてく :明日もまた 笑顔になる魔法 :本当に 本当に ありがとう :Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう :Blowin' in the wind 君と一緒に :Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう :ずっと一緒に :道に迷っても 暗い夜でも :私、ひとりじゃないから :君と一緒に :春の花を 夏の雲を 秋や冬の星座を :忘れられない 景色をこれからも :探そうよ 探そうよ :Blowin' in the wind :空高くFly 君がいれば 夢も夢じゃなくなる :ありきたりな 言葉でも正直な :この気持ち この気持ち 受け止めて :空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる :ありったけの 気持ちを伝えよう :本当に 本当に ありがとう :Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう :Blowin' in the wind 君と一緒に :Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう :ずっと一緒に :Blowin' in the wind Romaji :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka wo oshi teru :Arittake no kimochi wo tsutaeyou :Hontō ni hontō ni arigatō :Hiroi sora ni akogare teta osanakatta anogoro wa :Hane hirogete habatakeru kyō wo sōzō mo dekinakatta :Kimi to iu kaze to ai watashi, tsuyokunareta :Nijiiro no sutēji taiyō no supottoraito :Totemo kagayaite ite :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga ireba yume mo yume janaku naru :Arikitari na kotoba demo shōjiki na :Kono kimochi kono kimochi uketomete :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka wo oshi teru :Arittake no kimochi wo tsutaeyou :Hontō ni hontō ni arigatō :Nagai yōde mijikai yōna fushigi na toki wo kasanete :Takaramono wa me ni mieru mono ga subete janai to shitta yo :Me wo tojite shinkokyū kimi no koe ga shi teru :Namida nante kawaku kurai :Totemo atatakakute :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga kureta kazoe kirenai kiseki wa :Aseru koto nai korekara mo eien ni :Kono mune ni kono mune ni dakishimete :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga fuwari kono kokoro wo nadete ku :Ashita mo mata egao ni naru mahō :Hontō ni hontō ni arigatō :Blowin' in the wind tsugi no sekai e ikou :Blowin' in the wind kimi to issho ni :Blowin' in the wind tsugi no sekai e ikou :Zutto issho ni :Michi ni mayotte mo kurai yoru demo :Watashi, hitori janaikara :kimi to issho ni :Haru no hana wo natsu no kumo wo aki ya fuyu no seiza wo :Wasurerarenai keshiki wo korekara mo :Sagasou yo sagasou yo :Blowin' in the wind :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga ireba yume mo yume janaku naru :Arikitari na kotoba demo shōjiki na :Kono kimochi kono kimochi uketomete :Sora takaku Fly kimi ga tsuyoku kono senaka wo oshi teru :Arittake no kimochi wo tsutaeyou :Hontō ni hontō ni arigatō :Blowin' in the wind tsugi no sekai e ikou :Blowin' in the wind kimi to issho ni :Blowin' in the wind tsugi no sekai e ikou :Zutto issho ni :Blowin' in the wind Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE